Love is so Bloody Hard
by Pikachu-Hybrid lover
Summary: Ben Tennyson has always been different. Not just because of the Omnitrix, but the fact he is a vampire. And not just any vampire an UN-Vampire! Ben and his family spent years hiding this secret. But until Gwen and Kevin leave and Ben gets a new partner, Rook. One problem is Rook makes Ben's blood increase and the two might be in love. What will Ben's family do? Rook/Ben BRookEN!
1. Prologue

*Ben's POV*

Hi my name is Ben Tennyson. You know me as the guy who saved the universe like a million times with the awesome alien device called the Omnitrix. But there's something you don't know about me.

I really come a family of vampires and like all vampires we have different types of blood preferences plus we can drink the blood of different species not just human blood. My grandpa likes the blood of passionate people, my dad likes the blood of prideful people, my mom drinks the blood of liars, my cousin drinks the blood of jealous people, and my best friend drinks the blood of stressed out people.

And me. Well... I'm not a normal vampire. I don't drink blood, my blood actually increases and suddenly gushes out through my nose every time I get near a really unhappy person, I'm fine in sunlight and I hate the dark, and I don't know how to erase memories. Thats why every month I bite someone to get rid of the extra blood and have Gwen erase their memories. I'm what you call an **un**-vampire.

But everything changed when Gwen and Kevin left Bellwood and Grandpa Max got me a new Plumber partner. Rook Blonko... I feel so much unhappiness from him that whenever I get too close to him he makes my blood increase so much I feel like gonna explode. But there's also something about him that makes me so happy to be near him. Ughhhh! This is so embarrassing! I can't have feelings for him!... Can I?


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on you have to admit you know you love this stuff as much as I do Gwen. I can't believe you're really gonna leave."

Ben stood on the sidewalk in front of his cousin and her Osmosisian boyfriend with Zombozo tied up struggling. "Yeah wouldn't you skip a few grades of high school if you had some brains," Kevin tossed the brain canister at Ben, who quickly catch it before it hit the ground. "They're plenty of colleges right near Bellwood you could to."

"Not quite the same as the Ivy League," Gwen stepped closer to her cousin, "I told you we spent years saving the world I just want to see some of what I've been saving." Ben looked down sadly and said, "I know I get it but Gwen without you who's gonna help me," Ben blushed lightly, "when my blood acts up?" Gwen's eyes widen in shock, she knew that Ben needed her to erase the memories of his victims. "Well maybe Grandpa Max or your parents can help you," Gwen suggested.

"I guess. Well hurry back Kevin the Troublesome-Two-o is more than enough to take on whatever the universe dishes out!" Ben said and smiled happy to think his friend is going to stay in town. But Ben frowned when he heard Kevin laugh nervously, "I'm not coming back Ben. I found a place near campus." Ben felt like he was going to cry, "so, this is goodbye?"

"Of course not, there are holidays and semester breaks! And besides we're cousins it's not like we're never see each other again, right?" Gwen asked trying to reassure Ben. He smiled sadly at her, "right." "Later man," Kevin said trying to hug Ben or shake his hand but the two just fist bumped. After they said their goodbyes Gwen and Kevin drove away and Ben went to deal with Zombozo. Later Ben went to the Plumber base hidden underground to visit his grandfather.

"Hey Ben just in time," the elder vampire said holding a pot, Ben smiled and walked to his grandpa looking at the pot. "What'ca making?" "That's not important right now. How are you? Is your blood increasing?" Max asked seriously, Ben backed up in shock "a little." Max sighed, "well if it increases too much I'll help you find someone. Oh and I got something that might cheer you up." "Thanks grandpa... Hey I am cheerful! I'm siked to find superhero action to get into," Ben's stomached growled loudly, "and get something to eat."

Max pulled out a paper from the counter, "I just got the data on your new-" just then a loud explosion was heard and felt above the base and alarms were set off. Ben and Max ran to the command center to see on one of the monitors was showing a building location. "I got this!" Ben ran towards the elevator, "wait for back up. I'll send alpha team," Max ordered. Ben got in the elevator, turned towards his grandfather, grinning, "I don't need a team. I'm me!"

After Ben located the building that exploded, he was attacked by a mysterious giant monster! Ben turned into Spider-Monkey (since the Omnitrix didn't give him Humongasaur) and did his best to defeat, but after it almost crushed him it mysteriously walked away. "Ummm yeah! And don't come back!" The Omnitrix timed out, just as Ben turned back to normal a little alien came out of hiding in a toilet. "Is it gone?" It asked, Ben gasped and backed up and asked "who are you?!" "Pakmar. This is my place. Was my place. Pakmar's place," Pakmar hopped out of the toilet. "Well you're safe now," Ben said with pride. "My hero," Pakmar replied sarcartiscally and started sweeping. "Can I help?" Ben asked feeling his blood start to throb a little because of the small alien's misfortune.

"No! Just go away! I don't want anymore trouble!" Pakmar yelled; Ben looked around the destroyed building, "yeah I think it's a little too late for that." "All I wanted was to run my toilet emporium in peace, now it's in pieces!" _Wow I feel bad for him. And I'm starting to feel my blood react, better ask what happened _Ben thought_._ "So the thing that did this to your place dissatisfied customer?" Ben asked. "Hardly some off world low lifes are shaking down us law bending business man. We pay them tidanite, they protect us. The thing is we don't pay they're the ones we need protecting from." "Have they threatened anyone else?" Ben asked.

"Only every alien shop in Bellwood. Euhs child where you been?!" Pakmar yelled at Ben and continued sweeping. _Hmmm... Every alien shop in Bellwood? Maybe Mr. Bowman knows something about these low lifes! Better go see. _Ben drove to Mr. Bowman's store, he walked and saw Mr. Bowman stacking cans in a pyramid display. "Alright Mr. Bowman what do you know?" Ben asked standing behind him. "I know lots of things," Mr. Bowman simple answered not turning around.

"Anything about an alien protection racket in Bellwood?" Ben asked hoping that he knew anything. Mr. Bowman tensed a little ", nope." "So they haven't been coming around here?" "Who's been coming around where?" He asked then checked his wrist watch worryingly. **Bump! **Ben's eyes widened but he smiled he knew that Mr. Bowman was worried about those aliens when his blood increased and replied feeling smug, "right." After arguing with Mr. Bowman, Ben was allowed to investigate in disguise, used the Omnitrix and turned into Canonbolt.

It didn't take long for the low life aliens to show up after Ben was sitting at the counter next to a mysterious alien. Ben fought them and tried to destroy a bomb but turned back to normal and hit the bomb's energy shield and Ben scolded the Omnitrix. "It's this where your friends come in a save the day?" Just then the mysterious alien quickly removed his hood and hat to reveal he was a tall young Revonnahghander with a gun on his shoulder! He fought the bad guys and soon caught them in an energy net.

"Who are you?" Ben asked in awe then the Revonnahghander turned around and met eye contact with Ben. **Bump! Bump! **Ben gasped and clutched his chest; _what's happening?! _**Bump! **_My blood's increasing! I knew it increases when I'm near an unhappy person. _**Bump! **_But it's never increased this MUCH! Not even when I was around Kevin!_** Bump! Bump! **"Rook Blonko. Magister Tennyson sent me," Rook answered not noticing that Ben was in pain. "Grandpa?" _So Grandpa Max sent him_ Ben thought.

Just then one of badies got up and tried to attack Rook but just ended up getting kicked in the face. "I'm your new partner." "Huh?! My new... I don't want a new partner," Ben doubled over in pain a little and quickly covered his mouth and nose. "Are you alright?" Rook asked concerned noticing that Ben's face was turning a dark shade of red. Ben nodded and uncovered his mouth and nose ", yeah. No a fence, but I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben straightened up and grabbed the Omnitrix proudly. "I know." Rook bowed his head ", it's honor to be work with you sir." "Welder of the Omnitrix see?" he pointed at the Omnitrix ", I've saved the universe like a billion times."

After Ben and Rook talked the bad guys escaped the net. So Ben turned into a new alien, Bloxx, he and Rook fought them and threw the bomb into the empty building next door and it exploded, destroying it. The aliens ran into crater, Ben and Rook chased them and discovered a secret city full of aliens!

After losing the low lives' trails they decided to explore the Undertown market. Ben was looking around with Rook following behind him. _I'm so hungry. And my blood is still increasing. It hurts. _Ben thought. "I know that I'm the new guy Ben-Dude..." Rook said but Ben cut him off and said in a snappy tone ", dude. Call. Me. Ben!" "Ben. Shouldn't. We. Go. After. Those. Low lifes?" Rook asked. Ben sighed ", how long do you suppose there's been an Undertown?" "Probably since Earth became an open system. But Ben..."

"I know your about say something official and Plumbery." Ben than walked away. "Yes. Ben!" Rook walked after Ben. Ben was walking to a vendor that was selling tentacles on sticks as food. "I'm finally that hungry. Give one of those," Ben pointed to the moving food. "With suckers? Without suckers?" the bunny-like alien asked. Ben cringed a little in disguse ", with." "Excuse me. We're Plumbers working a case. Did you see a group of by petal low lifes run through here? One synanic," Rook asked stepping in front of Ben and showing the alien his Plumber badge.

"What? No. I don't know nothing. I don't see nothing," the alien quickly packed up his cart hovered away. "Aww man. Why did you have to go and show your badge?" Ben asked angrily. "I was interrogating a witness," Rook lowered his head a little in shame ", but I may have miss judge." **Bump! Bump! **Ben gasped, clutched his chest in pain, and quickly covered his mouth so Rook wouldn't see his fangs growing. "Are you alright?" Rook asked reaching out to Ben, but stopped when Ben flinched and backed away from him a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look don't stress. Besides, I'm the one who skipped breakfast,." _Oh no! My blood's almost to its limit! I REALLY hope Grandpa sent a bat out to watch me! _Ben thought. Ben and Rook started walking together with Ben trying not to stand so close to Rook. "This is my first time away from home," Rook spoke up after they were a little silent ", when I first became a Plumber I was assigned to my home planet, Revonnah. The most exciting thing to do there is keep rodents out of the grain silos." Ben was surprised, but he didn't feel his blood act up as much.

_Well at least he's happy when he likes about home, _Ben thought and asked ", you learned how to fight like protecting alien wheat?" "On Revonnah the rodents run fairly large," Rook explained. After talking for a bit, Rook walked to a young alien and asked it questions. Ben just walked away looking for food and tried to calm his blood down. While looking around, Ben noticed a little girl that looked like his alien XLR8 holding talking to her mother holding paper bag with a 'Bloody Nose' in it that she wanted to eat. Ben's stomach growled. "Ok if that's making me hungry," **Bump! **He groaned in pain, pinched his nose, and threw his head back ", then looks like I'm about to get one of those."

Just then a giant monstrous alien came and attacked Ben! Luckily Ben dodged the attack, "Your not the only big bruiser in Undertown, Ugly!" Ben selected Humongasaur ,"It's hero time!", then Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix, but turned into Waterhazard. After fighting with the lizard monster for a bit, Rook ran to Ben's side to help. "Allow me to." Rook pulled out his Proto-Tool and took aim at the beast, but Ben stopped him. "I got this!" Ben shouted as the beast charged at them, he shoot water at it but it dodged and jumped on Ben and jumped off. Ben stood back up and rubbed his head a little, "I-I got this!" Ben ran after the creature but got his butt wopped.

After Ben struggled with it he FINALLY let Rook help, but after they tried to fight together the creature breathed out a cloud of gas and disappeared. The Omnitrix timed just as Ben walked up to Rook, who stood up after he rolled on the ground to dodge the creature's attack. "Whoever sent that thing to attack he's the 'big bad'. See how this works? Come on," Ben looked around in confusion ", which way did it go?" "Not to worry Ben," Rook tried to put a hand on Ben's shoulder but stopped when Ben flinched ", while you were looking food my investigation turned up a lead." Rook walked away, Ben sighed ", of course it did."

Ben and Rook were in big trouble now. After they chased one of the low lifes, they saw found him right into the bad guy's lair. They saw criminals operating shake-down machines and found out that it was Psyphon that was shaking down all the alien shops in Belwood. Ben turned into Armo-Drillo and he and Rook fought his minions. Psyphon decided he wanted to join the party and throw a shake-down machine at Ben. The hit was so strong that Ben was thrown down right into the Undertown market. Psyphon flew after him ", did you think I would be unprepared?" Psyphon fired a ray-gun at Ben. Ben blocked it with his arm, but the ray had some strange affect on his arm and he loss control of his drill arm and started destroying stuff for no reason.

_Aww man. _Ben thought _I'm gonna hurt someone! Plus I'm still really weak from my blood increasings_, Ben looked up and saw a black bat flying above them, _yes! Grandpa sent a bat and Psyphon and I are alone. _Ben looked around, saw power box, and punched it and got the Omnitrix to time out. The box exploded and Ben landed face down in his normal form. "Had enough Ben Tennyson?" Psyphon asked mockingly. Ben didn't respond. "Umm... Hello?" He was really confused now. Suddenly a hand grabbed Psyphon's ankle and he jumped a little. "What are you doing?!" Ben looked up his eyes glowing bright red with long, thick fangs sticking out of his mouth. Psyphon gasped, Ben hissed, lunged up, and bit Psyphon. Ben gave him all his extra blood.

_Where is Ben? _Rook thought as he ran to assist Ben. He found Ben and was shocked at what he saw. Ben had his arms around Psyphon's neck, standing on his toes, with his lips on Psyphon's neck, and Psyphon's head thrown back. Rook blushed lightly at the sight. _What is he doing? _Rook thought. Ben pulled out his fangs his blood dripping off them. Psyphon collapsed, the bat glowed yellow, landed on Psyphon's face and erased his memory. Ben sighed in relieve. Just then the mysterious creature came rampaging and attack Ben. Ben changed into a new alien, Shocksquatch, and they battled.

Rook walked up and handcuffed the unconscious criminal and followed Ben. Ben and the monster's fight didn't last long Ben managed to zap it hard enough to knock it out for about a minute. The Omnitrix timed out just when Rook found Ben in the tunnels. Rook dragging a now awake and very happy Psyphon. **Bump!** Ben's eyes widened, he turned to see Rook. Just then the monster woke back up, breathed out gas, and disappeared. "Gone." Rook said. Later Grandpa Max came with a prisoner transport ship and, with help of some other Plumbers, loaded Psyphon and his minions on the ship.

"So how'd you like your new partner?" Grandpa Max asked feeling smug he was wearing a big trench coat, hat, and gloves to protect himself from the Sun. "He fights ok, kind of a doughnut hole. But he also... Well umm," Ben looked behind him to see Rook talking to another Plumber. Ben whispered the next part ", I think he makes my blood increase." Max was shocked, "are you sure?" Ben nodded. Max rubbed his worryingly and asked ", so you don't want him to be your partner?" Ben thought about it and finally said ", I do. I'm not really sure if I'm reacting to him." "What do you mean?" Max asked in confusion. "Well there were a lot of unhappy aliens in Undertown. I could've been reacting to them," Ben explained. "I guess that's true, ok then. Well Ben you've been doing this for a while and I think it's someone else's turn to be the doughnut hole," Max smiled placing a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben simply smiled then he saw Rook looking at him and started walking towards him. **Bump! Bump! **Ben gasped, his entire face turning red, and he quickly covered his nose. "Ben," Rook said. "Y-Yeah Rook?" Ben asked his body shaking a bit. "Well, I know you haven't eaten yet," Rook held up a paper bag ", Magister Tennyson here says that you prefer this 'Chili Fries'. Care to join me?" Ben was surprised, but felt his blood calm down and answered ", sure... partner." Ben and Rook smiled. Later that night... "I'm home." Ben walked inside his house and saw his parents arguing about how Ben's dad got the wrong kind of blood for Ben's mom. Ben turned on the lights in the living room causing his parents to gasp in pain and quickly cover their eyes. "What are you doing? The light is so bright!" Sandra yelled at Ben.

"But it was dark in here... Oww!" Sandra threw a slipper at him ", honestly you're the only one who uses the lights in this house." "There, there Sandra," Carl said nervously. "What do you mean 'there, there'?" Sandra asked irrated. Carl grabbed the cup of 'liar's' blood ", here drink this and try to calm down." "I'll calm down when you get that VILE BLOOD AWAY FROM ME!" Sandra yelled gettting more angry. Ben sighed and quietly said ", I'm going to bed." _Aww man I hate when they fight. I know they hate it when I use the lights_Ben thought as he walked in his room and changed into his pajamas. Ben looked at his naked upper half, he grabbed one of the two orbs of flesh on his chest, put the his sleep shirt on, and collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

_I know my parents hate how I'm not a normal vampire. I'm totally a day person and I fine in the Sun. I hate how much I disappoint them. I hate this body so much. Not just because of my blood, but because the fact that I'm a boy and I have BREASTS. _Ben thought and sighed_. _He put a hand on his chest and thought _I know I told Grandpa that my blood wasn't reacting to Rook, but I'm pretty sure it was since I was so close to him today. _He sat up and clenched his fist. _Tomorrow I'll just have avoid Rook as much as I can! _The next day... Ben made his breakfast and looked out the window.

_Alright! Today I have to do my best to stay away from Rook! _Ben thought and finished his breakfast. Ben grabbed his things and went to the Plumber base. He decided to run to work, but someone walked in front of him and he accidentally ran into him. They both fell over with a grunt and a yelp. "Oww What was that?" The person was actually Rook. Rook looked forward and saw that his face was right in front of Ben's crotch and blushed. Ben opened his eyes, saw Rook staring at his crotch, he yelped, flipped over, covering his crotch, and his entire face turning red. They sat there in complete silence, Rook picked up Ben's cell phone, brushed off the dirt on it, and handed it Ben. "Here." Ben hesitantly grabbed his phone from him ", thank you."

_Oh no! This is too fast! I'm totally not ready! _**Bump! Bump! **Ben whined in pain. "In Undertown I saw you..." Rook started talking, but stopped when Ben stood up, whispered an apology, and Ben ran away. He ran into the medical wing in the Plumber base and the doctors laid him down on a bed. When they left him alone, Ben sighed ", well at least it wasn't as violent a reaction as yesterday. Ok, I just have to completely avoid Rook." So Ben spent the rest of the day staying away from his Revonnahgander partner. Every time Ben saw or got near Rook he ran away.

Later that day... Ben collapsed on a monitor control with a sigh. _I actually managed to keep my distance from him, but how long can I live my life like this? _Ben thought. **Bump! **Ben gasped. _Some how I can sense that Rook's starring at me from back there _Ben thought. Rook started walking towards him. **Bump! **_No! _**Bump! **_Why is this happening?! _**Bump! **_But it's not even that time yet! _**Bump! Bump! **"Ben," Rook said and Ben turned to look at Rook, he was filled with fear. _Oh no! He really is the cause! _Ben thought. "Ben, I need to talk to you," Rook said, but the un-vampire stood up and ran away. "What is with him?" Rook asked.

"Hey Rook," a voice said. The Revonnahgander turned around ", oh! Magister Tennyson." "Look I don't mind you trying to date my grandson, but could you be a little bit more careful," Max said calmly. "But I was not..." Max cut him off ", even though he seems ok, he is sensitive. On top of that he's been really worried about something, but he's the type of person who likes to handle it himself." "Worried about something?" Then the memory of Ben biting Psyphon came to Rook's mind. _Could it be because of that night? _Rook thought. "Hey! Rook?" Max asked. Suddenly Rook ran after Ben.

(With Ben) _My blood's at its limit. Why is this happening? Kevin was the most unhappy person I knew, but I never reacted to him as much as I do Rook! _"Ben." Ben looked up the staircase he climbed down and saw Rook. "Rook." "Ben... Yesterday, in Undertown, I saw you with Psyphon," Rook said suddenly. "You saw me?" Ben gasped_ don't tell me! Yesterday, Rook saw what I did! MY SECRET'S BEEN FOUND OUT! _Ben thought. **Bump! **Ben groaned in pain and clutched his chest, his vision started getting blurry. "Are you ok?" Rook asked. _No! I can't stop it! _Just then Ben was beginning to faint and almost fall down the staircase if Rook hadn't caught him by the wrist.

Ben slowly opened his eyes. "Ben are you alright?" Ben looked at Rook ", I can't hold back any more! NOOO!" Just like that pint after pint of blood bursted out of Ben's nose in a massive nosebleed that covered the walls, floor, and Ben's clothes in blood. Rook had let go of his wrist so Ben could cover his nose with both of his hands. "A... A nosebleed?" Rook was completely shock ", Ben? Are you alright? Do not worry I will go get help!" He was about to leave when Ben grabbed his wrist. "No. Please don't call anyone," The Revonnahgander turned to him ", it's nothing really. My blood just increased." "Your blood?" Rook questioned noticing two long fangs sticking out of his partner's mouth.

Ben let of his wrist and quickly said ", n-no! That's not what I meant!" Then he started to loss consciousness and whispered ", any way please to don't call any one, I beg of you." Ben collapsed on the floor. "Ben!" Rook yelled and kneeled down next to his partner. "Please Rook. Keep it a secret. Promise me," Ben whispered as he finally lost consciousness. Rook looked at him worryingly and whispered ", I promise Ben."


	3. Chapter 2

"Mmm... So warm," Ben whispered and snuggled closer to the warmth that held him. "So you are finally awake," a voice said. "Huh?!"Ben's eyes snapped open; he saw that Rook was carrying him on his back. "Rook?" Ben quickly pulled back and looked around and saw it was night and they were in town. "What? What are you doing?" Ben asked freaking out. "I am carrying you home because you told me to keep your secret," Rook answered. "Huh?" Then Ben remembered before he passed out that he begged Rook not to tell anyone about his nosebleed. "What about the blood on the staircase?" Ben asked still tensed. "I had to clean it up so no one would see it," Rook explained. Ben relaxed and laid back against Rook's back.

"Uhh thank you," Ben whispered and buried his face in Rook's shoulder. "No problem." After a few minutes, Ben jumped off Rook's back. "Huh?" Rook turned to see that Ben was standing away from him. "I'm sorry. But it seems like a have a problem well ever I'm near you," Ben said and backed up even farther from Rook with tears in his eyes. "Ben." "So, just stay away from me!" Ben yelled and ran away. _Rook found out my secret, _Ben thought, _what do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! _

The next day... _What was that about yesterday? _Rook asked himself. "You seem distracted today Rook Blonko," an older Revonnahgander woman said. Rook looked at his mother, Rook Bralla, and then looked at rest of his family, they all had worried looks on their faces.

"Umm," Rook wasn't sure what to say since he promised Ben he wouldn't tell anyone about yesterday. "Blonko are you feeling alright?" Rook Shar asked. "Yes I am alright," Rook answered smiling to reassure his sister and smiled to reassure his other sisters and brother."I should go to the Plumber base," Rook stood up from the dining room table in his apartment. "Yes. Thank you Rook Blonko for letting us stay here while the problems back home are being fixed," Rook Da said. Rook smiled a little ", of course father."

Meanwhile with Ben... Ben was lying in bed with a sad look on his face. _What do I do?_Ben thought, sighed, and rolled over. _I can't be a Plumber anymore, not since Rook saw me biting Psyphon. Not to mention... _Ben remembered how safe and cozy he felt last night when Rook carried him on his back.

Ben blushed a dark shade of red and pulled a blanket over his face screaming ",I'm so embarrassed!" Then Sandra walked into his room and asked ", why are you embarrassed?" "Huh?" Ben pulled back the blanket and saw his mom as she smacked her slipper on the side of his head. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SKIP WORK TODAY! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOUNG MAN!" She yelled angrily. "Now, now Sandra. Please try to calm down," Carl said trying to calm down his wife. Ben was crying for a few minutes. After he was done, Ben explained to his parents about the past few days. "Your blood throbs?" Sandra and Carl asked at the same time.

"Yes. Every time my new partner gets near me, my blood affinity makes my blood throb and my nose will..." Ben blushed a bright red ", it'll bleed." "Every time he gets near you..." "Your blood..." Ben's parents looked at each other in concern. "Maybe I'll just have to give up and quit being a Plumber," Ben looked down in shame. "NO YOU WON'T!" Carl yelled his eyes bright red and Ben gasped in shock. "The universe needs you Ben. So you will not quit the Plumbers. Understood?" Carl glared at his son. "Now tell us. Have you been having any other problems we should know about?" _I can't tell her, _Ben thought nervously, _I can't tell her that Rook knows my secret. I just can't. _

"Well hurry up and ready for work," Sandra ordered. "What? But I was thinking about taking the day off," Ben whined. "Don't act so spoiled! You're the one who insists on using all the lights in this house!" Ben did what he was told and drove to work, but not before driving to Mr. Smoothes for a drink. When he got to base, he already saw Max and Rook waiting for him. Ben did his best to hide his fear from Rook as he walked up to them drinking his smoothie. "Sorry I'm late," Ben said to Max. Max gave Ben a small scolding and walked away leaving the two alone. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Ben said ", come on Rook lets go. I'm parked over here." "We'll take mine," Rook pointed to a orange and cream colored truck behind a black tank that Ben thought was his, but it drove off.

Ben frowned in disappointment, but awed in amazement when the truck transformed into an awesome space ship. They got in the ship and flew through a tunnel to the surface, but Rook turned the ship back into its truck form. They drove in silence. _Man this is so awkward _Ben thought _plus with Rook this close my blood might..._ Ben slurped his smoothie getting a little bored and nervous. Rook noticed this and asked ", I'm not familiar with human emotional cues, but are you angry at me?" Ben snapped out of his stupor and said ", huh? No. I'm not angry at you I'm just..." Ben looked away with a light blush on his face.

"Ben about yesterday..." Rook was cut off by Ben. "Please Rook can we not talk about it? Please," Ben asked. Rook nodded, but was still concerned about his partner. They spent most of the night trying to find some action or an evil villain to take down, but nothing much happened until they found a couple of Mega-Watts that needed their help. They chased down the Mega-Watts to a warehouse by the docks. Ben turned into Clockwork when he chased them and turned back. Ben was doubled over, he was exhausted and panting. Rook swooped down next to him, a cable retracting into his Proto-Tool. "Are you hurt Ben?" Rook asked concerned.

**Bump! Bump! **Ben gasped and covered his nose. "*Pant* give a sec so I don't hurl." "It's a miracle they didn't escape a Cronosapian," Rook said a little surprised. "That's the thing," Ben panted ", I think they wanted me to follow them." "Do you need more time?" Rook asked in concern. Ben waved him off ", no. But in you see my face turning green Step Back." Rook was confused, but followed Ben as he walked to the warehouse. They snuck into the warehouse and hid behind a big crate and what they saw there shocked them. The Mega-Watts they followed were trying to free their friends and waving to ask Ben and Rook for help.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," Ben turned to Rook ", the Mega-Watts need our help." "Someone has set up a factory that uses them as a power source," Rook said. Then Rook noticed someone coming and grabbed Ben's shoulder, pulling him behind the crate. He squeaked a little. **Bump! **Ben clutched his chestin pain. _Oh no! _They weren't that good at hiding as two goons attacked them and trapped Ben and Rook in an electricity sphere. **Bump! Bump! **_Oh no! Rook and I are so close together my blood's gonna come out! _Ben thought. Then the goons leader, Fistrik, came and explained their plan to Ben and Rook.

Soon Ben and Rook escape the sphere, thanks to Rook, and battle the face-painted humans. The two Plumbers defeated Fistrik thanks to teamwork and Ben's new alien, Gravattack. Then Plumber prisoner transport ships arrived, with Max, and arrested the baddies. Ben and Rook were standing on the side as the Proto-Truck landed near them. Grandpa Max walked up to his grandson and his partner and said ", I hear there's a colony of Mega-Watts that helps power Undertown." Ben and Rook were both surprised and Ben asked ", since when?" "Since now," Max pointed to the container of happy Mega-Watts. Ben smiled ", anytime guys."

"The Tennyson legends usually end with some kind of blended beverage," Rook said. "Smoothies? They're more of a daytime thing," Ben started walking to the ship ", at night it's chili fries." Rook groaned ", ok." Max stopped them before they got on the ship. "Before you go I need to tell you two something." The Un-Vampire and Revonnahgander turned their attention to the elder Vampire. "Starting tomorrow you guys are getting another partner," Max told them. They blinked as Max walked away away from to talk to other Plumbers. Ben and Rook climbed into the ship and flew off. "Who do you think our new partner is gonna be?" Ben asked.

"I am not sure," Rook answered noticing that Ben's face was red and he was breathing heavily. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but decided not since Ben might start acting weird. So the rest of flight was spent in silence. Rook took Ben to get some chili fries and dropped him off on the street near his house, as Ben requested. They said their goodbyes and Ben walked home. _Wow, ANOTHER new partner, _Ben thought, _I wonder who or what its gonna be. _Ben was at his house. "I'm home," Ben said as he walked in and noticed his parents were in the kitchen. He signed, walked to his room, ate his fries, took off his bra, and fell asleep on his bed.

The next day... Ben woke up, ate breakfast, made lunch for later, and ran to the base. He got out of the elevator and saw Rook waiting for him. **Bump! **Ben walked slowly and nervously to the Revonnahgander. "Umm hey Rook," Ben greeted him nervously. "Oh hello Ben," Rook said. They stood in silence. _Perhaps I should try talkingto Ben about what happened during the last few days, _Rook thought. But before he could Max walked up to them with someone standing behind him. "Ben. Rook." They turned their attention to him. "Here's your new partner. You may know her Ben," Max asked and stepped a side.

It was a tall young Vampire girl with really long red hair, a black headband, red eyes, a red schoolgirl-like outfit, black knee high socks, red 3 inch high heels, a small black backpack on her back (hidden behind her hair), and holding a Pikachu in her arms like a teddy Pikachu was female with two pink flowers one on the each side of her head, and a leaf necklace with one of those flowers in middle around her neck.

"Wait a minute. Karina Marko?!" Ben asked happily. "Hey Ben. Its been a while," Karina said smiling. Ben and Karina hugged a little and the Pikachu leaped out of Karina's arms and started licking Ben's face. Ben laughed, grabbed the Pikachu and gave her a hug ", hey Lightning-Flower." Lightning-Flower smiled at him and looked over Ben's shoulder. She looked at Rook and growled angrily at him. Ben noticed this and introduced Rook. "Guys this my partner, Rook Blonko." "Hello," Karina said shaking Rook's furred hand. "Hello."

Lightning-Flower was still growling. "It's ok bud. This is our new partner," Karina took her Pokémon from Ben. Lightning-Flower relaxed, and settled back into her trainer's arms. "Maybe the four of you should go on patrol," Max suggested. "Yeah," Ben said. Max walked away leaving them alone. So the four of them climbed into the Proto-Truck, not before Karina put on a big black sun hat and black gloves. The patrol was spent with Karina and Ben catching up. While they did, Rook learned that she is the princess of Xenxis and that Xenxis had interesting creature called Pokémon and dragons and she & Ben were friends when they were kids. Plus that Karina sometimes calls Ben 'little brother' and that Ben calls her 'big sister'.

The patrol lasted for hours, with trip to Mr. Smoothes at the end. Suddenly Lightning-Flower ran off and Karina had to go after her, leaving the other two alone. Ben and Rook sat in an awkward silence. "Ben, you quit school to be a Plumber?" Rook asked. Ben turned his attention to Rook then quickly looked away in fear when he saw Rook looking at him. "Uhh yeah. I wanted to be like my grandpa. Plus the pay is really good and my mother been pushing me to be more independent so I have to for the things I want. So I try to put money as one of my main priorities. Yeah she be a real pain about it some times," Ben said and began laughing nervously.

"So that is why," Rook started and Ben turned his head to him in confusion ", you should never put money first Ben." Rook grew angry and turned so he was face to face with Ben and said ", so stop doing those things!" "Huh? What things?" Ben asked in more confusion. "Remember I told that I saw. You and Psyphon in Undertown during our first mission together," Rook said. Ben gasped ", th-that was..." "I do not know what kind of relationship you have or why you are with a middle age criminal," He turned away ", but he doesn't care about you as long as you are a beautiful boy. You must end it."

"Middle age criminal and teenage boy?" Ben asked. Suddenly it hit him, Rook thought he was a prosititude! Ben gasped in utter shock ", THERE'S NO WAY I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS THAT KIND OF PERSON!" "Then why are you talking like that?" Rook asked in confusion and turned to face the embarrassed Un-Vampire. "I'm telling you, you got it wrong!" Ben yelled. "Got it wrong?" Ben froze a little, blushed a dark pink, and backed away from the Revonnahghander. _So he didn't realize that I was biting Psyphon _Ben thought, _but now he's completely misunderstood me. I can't tell him the truth. What should I do? _

"Hey guys I'm back." They turned their attention to where the voice came from. They saw it was just Karina with Lightning-Flower at her feet, but now Karina had a human man with her, his arm around her waist. "Big sister?" "Hey just who are those guys?" the man asked. "Don't worry that's just my little brother and his friend," Karina said reassuringly. "Now don't tell me you have to go, we were just about to have some fun," the man said blushing. "Sorry looks like it wasn't meant to be," Karina smirked as he let her go.

Karina turned to him and gently grabbed his face. "This is so you don't forget me," she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ben and Rook awkwardly stared at them, both really embarrassed. "Umm... I think I should leave now," Rook said, ran to his truck and drove off. "Rook!" Ben yelled in shock ", hey! Wait a minute!" Karina waved bye to the man and watched Rook drive away ", so him huh?" "Awww man stupid Karina! Just because he completely misunderstanding everything I said doesn't mean you come back acting all weird and scaring him!" Ben screamed. Suddenly Karina got behind him and started hitting him (or whatever Ren Maaka does to his sister) on his head very hard.

Ben whined in pain ", OWWWWW!" "I took the trouble to get him to leave and you give me attitude!" She said angrily. "'Took the trouble'?" he asked after Karina let him go. "Your family wanted me to find out more about your blood's affinity." "My blood's... affinity?"

Meanwhile with Rook... Rook parked in front of his apartment building. "Why did I ran away?" Rook asked ", then again what is going on?" Rook walked up to his place and went in. "Hello Blonko," Shar greeted him with a smile. "Hello." Rook looked around and noticed that Bralla was gone. "Where is mother?" "Your mother went out," Da said. "Went out?"

Now back to Ben and Karina... The three went to a small cafe. "You probably think," Karina started ", I'm some hunger slut that only wants one thing from men." "You mean you're not?" Ben asked. Then a small silence loomed over them. "Well that's only half of it." "Then I was right," the Un-Vampire said feeling smug. "But... the other part is about drinking my blood's affinity," she looked serious. "Yeah your blood's affinity." "Your mom likes liar's blood, your dad prefers a proud person's blood, Gwen likes a jealous person's blood, and stress is my blood affinity," Karina explained. Lightning-Flower pulled a picture out of Karina's bag and handed it to her. "Here's a picture of Flynn, the man you saw me with early," she gave it to him.

Ben looked at the picture and gasped in shock ", whoa! He's totally different!" "Yeah, he looks stressed out right?" Karina crossed her arm ", at the time of that picture he wasn't doing so well at his job. But after I drank his blood his depressed personality turned bright and in a matter of minutes he became so happy and energetic you'd hardly know its him." "Gwen always told me sucking someone's blood was a good thing," Ben looked down at the picture ", until I learned about my blood preference, I didn't believe her." Karina turned her head towards the window and Ben copied her. "We vampires have an instinct and this instinct draws us to the people with the blood type we need."

She smirked and leaned over the towards Ben ", I never my misfit little brother who creates blood would have the same instinct." **Bump! **Ben's blood increased as he was shocked that Karina knew that he wasn't a blood sucking vampire. "Well yeah. My blood's affinity is unhappiness so-" Lightning-Flower cut him off ", how do you even know that?" "Huh?" "What Lighting-Flower is trying to say is that are you sure your blood type is unhappiness?" Ben was confused."You are an Un-Vampire. So you probably don't really know," Lightning-Flower commented. "Yeah maybe you're not reacting to Rook's unhappiness, but maybe some other emotion," Karina explained.

_Maybe they're right, _he thought, _I didn't even really know about that instinct. _"So what is my blood preference?" Suddenly Karina started hitting Ben again while saying ", instead of asking stupid questions we need to learn more about your blood's affinity!" The three left the cafe and started walking around Bellwood. "If you don't know that then you won't be able to do anything about the while you're drawn to him," Karina explained. "You make it sound so easy," Ben whined. Then he heard a train sign and turned to see Rook Bralla standing there with an expressionless face.

**Bump! **Ben's eyes widened and he clenched his chest. **Bump! Bump! **Ben started panting, his face turning dark red. **Bump! Bump! **"That woman huh?" Karina asked. He nodded. **Bump! **"There's something strange about her." Bralla took a step towards the moving train and Ben ran to her. He grabbed her arm and screamed ", LOOK OUT!" He let her go after the train left. "What are you doing?!" Ben asked in anger ", you can't kill yourself!" "Kill myself?" Bralla was confused and shocked by the Un-Vampire. "Oh dear. Did it look like? I was not..." Tears started to form in her eyes ", I could not." Then Rook Bralla started crying. Ben started freaking out ", why are you crying!?"

Karina and Lightning-Flower walked up to them ", why did you have to go and make her cry?" After calming the older Revonnahghander down, the two vampires and the Pikachu took her back to the cafe. "My apologizes. I fear I have over reacted back there," Bralla said sitting across the young vampires. "It's no problem, really," Karina said in a sweet voice ", if you have a problem you can always tell us." Ben turned to his friend an embarrassed expression on his face. _My sister sure is being nosey right now. _

"Well you see," the older woman looked down in embarrassment ", I went shopping today and the male workers at a store started to sexually harass me. They did not leave me alone even after I told them I am married and have five children." The two teens' eyes widened in shock.

Meanwhile with Rook... "My mother was harassed?!" Rook asked the manager of the store, Bralla was at, in shock. "Yes, she was harassed by one of my employees," the manager said a little upset ", they were both kicked out. Since then the store lost a lot of customers and it's her fault." The manager turned to Rook and backed away from him in fear as Rook glared at him. Then Rook ran out of the store to look for his mom._Why must something like this always happen? _Rook asked himself, _why can't father and I protect her? Damn it!_

"I see," Karina's eyes dilated into slits ", well those guys are to blame. They obviously think of women only as sex toys." Ben looked at his friend and thought _like she's one to talk. She probably lets men use her as a sex toy all the time. Not that I care since I'm not into girls. But I really hope my reacting to this lady doesn't mean I'll be like that when I'm her age_. "You see my family had to come to Earth because of some trouble on our home," Bralla explained ", I thought if I could help my eldest son, who now has to stay on Earth, I would be able to help the rest of my family. How I can face them after what happened. Then she started crying into her hands.

Ben felt bad for her, but suddenly... **Bump! **He gasped and quickly covered his nose."Ben?" Karina looked at him in concern. "It's still increasing," Ben whispered ", big sister what should I do?" The older Vampire smirked ", then why don't you just bite her?" Ben was surprised and felt a little frightened. "Don't worry, I'll the mess for you." Then when the older woman stopped crying, Karina suggested they go somewhere else and she agreed. The three (including Lightning-Flower stayed quiet during the whole time they talked) walked to Bellwood Park and Rook was walking into the park too.

"I feel as if they are taking me to a secluded place," the Revonnahghander whispered to herself as she walked behind the two vampires. "Is it really ok to do this?" Ben asked in a hushed tone ", I'm kind of scared." "This is not the time to be having second thoughts your blood's at its limit right?" Karina whispered back ", let your instincts take over and bite her. Lets what vampires are suppose to do." Ben turned to look at his new victim, he started breathing heavily, his face turning pink, his fangs growing longer, and his eyes turning from toxic green to sickly yellow. They walked into the center of the park, Ben's blood still increasing.

_I can't take it anymore! _He ran to Rook Bralla, his arms around her neck. She gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry. I can't hold it in anymore," Ben whispered shaking a little. "What?!" "I-" Ben hissed and bared his fangs at her and she screamed in horror. Then Rook came just as Ben sunk his fangs into her, giving her his blood. _Ben and my mother?!_ Rook thought, _what are they doing here?! _Then a quick image of Ben biting Psyphon flashed into Rook's mind_. This is just like before! _When Ben was done pulled his fangs out of her neck, let her go and collapsed to his knees. Bralla turned to Karina, who's eyes and body started to glow yellow. She put her hand of the older woman's forehead and erased her memory.

Karina took her hand away and looked at her. Just then one of the old employees from that store came. Karina and Lightning-Flower quickly grabbed Ben and hid in the shadows. "You! It's because of you I lost my job! You dumbass!" The man started scolding ", how are you gonna make it up to me? Look at me!" She turned to him and quickly grew furious. "Mother!" Rook ran to her just as she punched the guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU JACKASS!" Rook Bralla yelled ", WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE DIRT?! SO YOU ARE MAN. WELL I AM A WOMAN!" She smiled and looked at her hands.

"What was that?" She asked happily ", I have never felt so empowered like before!" She started laughing loudly for a bit, but stopped when she sensed Rook was behind her. "Oh! Hello Rook Blonko! Why are you here? Did you come to walk me home?" "Umm not really," Rook looked around the center ", mother who was that woman and boy you were with?" "Huh? What?" Rook signed ", never mind." Bralla smiled ", you are a strange child," she started to walk away ", come now. I am sure everyone is very hungry." _What is going on? _Then the twoRevonnahghanders walked off as Karina watched them from the bushes with Ben passed out on her lap.

"I guess I should've suspected they were related since Rook looks just like her," Karina whispered at looked down at her friend. "Looks like Ben was right after all. His blood's affinity IS unhappiness." Karina signed in exhaustion ", aww man being attracted to another's misfortune. What an unlucky little brother I got."


End file.
